Piezas de Rompecabezas
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: [Slash] Gracias al idiota de Jay, los cuatro tendrían que quedarse en la preparatoria de Auradon y buscar otra manera de robar la varita. Ninguno esperaba encontrar otra cosa, quizá más importante que la orden de sus padres.
1. Por una estupidez

Lo admito, soy débil, estuve resistiéndome a escribir esto desde que vi la película hace como un mes, pero ya no puedo más. Espero que por lo menos les guste.

 **Título:** Piezas de Rompecabezas

 **Resumen:** [Slash] Gracias al idiota de Jay, los cuatro tendrían que quedarse en la preparatoria de Auradon y buscar otra manera de robar la varita. Ninguno esperaba encontrar otra cosa, quizá más importante que la orden de sus padres.

 **Pareja:** [ **Jay/Carlos** ]

 **Categoría:** Descendientes

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explícito

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de la historia no me pertenecen, y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

[ **Capítulo 1 ─ Por una estupidez** ]

El plan en primera estancia era bastante simple; entrar al museo sin ser detectados, robar la varita del Hada Madrina y de alguna manera llevársela a sus padres como se los habían ordenado. Suena sencillo, ¿no? Así parecía, hasta que al idiota de Jay se le ocurrió activar la alarma y entonces todos tuvieron que salir corriendo antes de que los atraparan y los mandaran de regreso a la Isla. Fue una verdadera estupidez porque, ¿no se suponía que él era el ladrón experto? Ahora gracias a eso, tendrían que quedarse en la condenada preparatoria llena de princesas, príncipes y chicos buenos. Iugh.

Los chicos lograron llegar a su habitación sin que nadie los notara, y nada más entrar Jay comenzó a lanzar improperios casi como si estuviera gruñendo. Carlos cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su cama, haciendo una mueca al ver que el otro daba una furiosa patada contra la base de su propia cama. Eso debió haberle dolido bastante, aunque en realidad Jay no mostraba ningún signo de ello.

—Jay, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, ¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —pidió al momento en que tomaba una camiseta y un short simple del interior de su mochila. Ni siquiera habían desempacado porque no tenían planeado quedarse en ese lugar.

El chico árabe no le prestó atención y siguió despotricando, dando vueltas por toda la habitación y pateando cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino. Carlos rodó los ojos y tan sólo se encargó de cambiarse de ropa, dejando las prendas sucias en un montoncito junto a la cama.

Cuando estuvo listo para dormir, Jay seguía haciendo su rabieta—. Maldita sea, fue tan estúpido —mascullaba una y otra vez.

Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla, comprensivo—. Jay, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿sabes? No fue la gran cosa.

—Pero no a mí, Carlos, no debió haberme pasado a mí —replicó el de cabello negro, enojado. Pero no estaba enojado con el chico De Vil, sino consigo mismo, el pobre sólo sería el que se llevara el mal rato por ello.

—Fue un accidente, no te diste cuenta del campo de fuerza y activaste la alarma, ¿y qué? Lo peor que puede pasarnos ahora es quedarnos aquí por un poco más de tiempo.

—No quiero quedarme en éste lugar.

—No sabías que…

—Mejor ya cierra la boca Carlos. —Jay tomó su mochila con brusquedad y fue a encerrarse en el baño de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Al parecer, no le importaba si llegaba a despertar a alguien más.

Carlos bufó, molesto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico? Él sólo había querido ayudarle a que dejara de sentirse culpable, pero Jay lo único que hizo fue gruñirle en respuesta, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo. Siempre trataba de ayudarlo, pero el otro nunca lo apreciaba, ni una sola vez. Soltó un sonido de indignación, aunque lo más probable era que su compañero no lo escuchara desde donde se encontraba, y se dejó caer en su cama.

Tuvo que contener un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la mullida superficie hundirse bajo su cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener una cama tan cómoda, así que en ése momento se sentía casi como si estuviera acurrucándose en medio de un gigantesco algodón. Además, estaba agotado gracias al muy largo día que había tenido, así que eso sólo hacía que se sintiera aún mejor.

Se acomodó con la espalda hacia el techo y los brazos bajo la almohada, dedicándose por un rato tan sólo a mirar la noche a través de la ventana, con la luna iluminando desde lo más alto del cielo. Le gustaba la noche, o, al menos, esta noche, que era silenciosa y tranquila, con una bonita vista, relajante. En la Isla siempre había mucho ruido, gritos por todos lados y a todas horas, y en realidad uno nunca podía estar tranquilo, porque no sabías lo que podía pasar si bajabas la guardia. Esto era todo lo contrario. No quiso pensar en el hecho de que, quizá, era por eso mismo que le gustaba tanto.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormido ahí, arrullado también por el suave y lejano sonido del agua cayendo contra el suelo. Jay debía estar tomando una ducha, apenas en ese momento a pesar de que llevaba un buen rato dentro del baño. Carlos bostezó, y mientras cerraba los ojos se preguntó por un segundo si algún día Jay aceptaría alguno de sus intentos por ayudarlo. Si algún día el chico notaría que, en realidad, sí había alguien que se preocupaba por él.

 ** _o~o_**

En cuanto la puerta del baño azotó al cerrarse, Jay dejó caer la mochila en el suelo bajo el lavamanos y se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, enterrando el rostro en sus manos.

Sí, sabía que Carlos sólo había estado intentando levantarle un poco el ánimo y que él, en cambio, había sido todo un imbécil con el chico. Pero no podía ser de otra forma. No _debía_ ser de otra forma. Era un villano, maldita sea, no necesitaba de la amabilidad ni compasión de otras personas, especialmente del chico De Vil. Y por eso mismo era que le molestaba tanto. Porque Carlos siempre estaba intentando cosas para ayudarle, para hacerle sentir bien cuando estaba enojado o decaído. Jay casi estaba seguro de que, en cualquier momento de cualquier día, si volteara a ver a su lado o detrás de él, Carlos estaría ahí. Y eso no era lo peor, en realidad, sino cómo era que eso le hacía sentir. La manera en que su estómago se revolvía, sus manos sudaban, e incluso en ocasiones sus labios tiraban queriendo formar una sonrisa cuando el de cabello blanco estaba cerca, cuando le sonreía o hablaba, y aquellas veces en que el mismo Jay lo acorralaba en rincones alejados y…

Bien, este era el momento para dejar de pensar. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, dejar de pensar en absoluto. Con un suspiro de cansancio se puso de pie, se quitó la ropa arrojándola en una esquina y se metió a la regadera. Una ducha con agua fría no le vendría mal.

Se quedó bastante tiempo ahí dentro, por lo que una vez que salió del baño, ya vestido con ropa para dormir y una toalla en la cabeza con la que secaba su cabello, Carlos ya estaba más que profundamente dormido. Se quedó a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta que acababa de cruzar, observándolo.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba un poco el cuarto, lo que le permitía ver el lugar sin mucho problema y apreciar la manera en que el pecho del de cabello blanco se movía con ligereza acompañando su respiración, la manera en que sus piernas, flexionadas una sobre otra, se movían hasta enlazarse y la cabeza del chico se restregaba contra la almohada en busca de una mejor posición. Incluso podía ver su rostro, tan tranquilo como no creía que fuera posible. Entonces Carlos emitió un pequeño sonidito adormilado que debía ser resultado de su comodidad, y él tuvo el repentino impulso de acercarse a donde se encontraba. ¿Para qué? No lo supo, pues en ese momento sacudió su cabeza y tomó la decisión de que era demasiado tarde y ya debía irse a dormir.

Después de secarse lo mejor que pudo su largo cabello, dejó la toalla colgada en la silla del escritorio y se recostó en su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y la mirada en el techo. Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases, y él de verdad que no quería ir a meterse a un lugar lleno de principitos y princesitas mimados y caprichosos que no debían tener ni siquiera una vaga idea del significado de las palabras «esfuerzo» o «problema», quienes tenían vidas destinadas a ser un condenado cuento de hadas con un hermoso final feliz, todo lo contrario a las suyas. Los chicos buenos ganaban, los malos perdían, siempre. Bueno, ellos estaban ahí para cambiar eso.

Dio vueltas por toda la cama hasta que decidió que dormiría de costado, sin percatarse de la manera en que sus ojos se quedaron observando el pacífico y adormilado rostro de Carlos, hasta que se quedó dormido también.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Si tienen algo que decir, comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o críticas, pueden dejar un review. Nos vemos ^-^**


	2. Auradon

Hola hola, ya ando de nuevo por aquí. ¡Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior! Me hacen muy feliz ^-^ También les agradezco todos los follow/favs, la verdad es que no esperaba tantos en el primer capítulo :D.

 **Aclaraciones de la Historia:** Olvidé decirlo en el cap anterior, así que lo digo aquí. Los eventos de la película los he organizado a como mejor queda con la historia del fic. Es decir, sabemos que desde el día en que Ben anuncia su decisión a sus padres y el día de su coronación transcurre un mes, pero todos los eventos que suceden en medio de eso no tienen fechas específicas, así que yo los he colocado como mejor me conviene, lo que no quiere decir que haya sucedido exactamente así en la línea de tiempo original en la película. Digamos que aquí, se tardaron cosa de una semana en hacer todos los preparativos para que llegaran los chicos de la Isla, por lo que ahora todavía faltan tres semanas para la coronación.

Espero que se entienda o al menos no haberlos confundido mucho, en todo caso si alguien quedó con dudas no dude en preguntármelo :3. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

[ **Capítulo 2 ─ Auradon** ]

La escuela era, justo como ellos habían imaginado desde un principio, por completo fastidiosa. Jay estaba harto de tantos buenos modales y cortesías acompañadas de falsas y forzadas sonrisas en los rostros de todos los que se había llegado a topar hasta el momento. Nadie los quería ahí, eso se notaba a simple vista, y ellos tampoco querían estar en ese lugar. Ya podían competir por ver quién deseaba más que se largaran.

Por eso fue que agradeció bastante a cualquier Dios del Caos existente cuando llegó el momento de ir al campo y entrenar. Tuvo la oportunidad de liberar toda esa frustración e ira que llevaba dentro desde que la noche anterior había arruinado su oportunidad de tomar la varita, y llevarse por delante de forma _permitida_ a unos cuantos principitos en el proceso. Resultó que el tourney era bastante entretenido, y le sorprendió un poco que lo acostumbraran en Auradon. Quizá el lugar no era _tan_ aburrido como esperaban.

Carlos, por su parte, habría preferido no tener que entrar en el campo. Él era bueno moviéndose, lo sabía, su cuerpo era ágil y rápido, pero ahí adentro no estuvo muy seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer, no había practicado ese deporte ─o alguno parecido─ en toda su vida. No estaba acostumbrado a la violencia, tampoco, a pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo peleando con Jay. El chico siempre le ganaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Tal vez fue por eso, y por la manera en que el árabe se acercó a él corriendo con un grito tan intimidante, que prefirió lanzarse al suelo en lugar de entrometerse en su camino. Ya había visto la forma en que derriba a los demás chicos de su equipo, y él no quería ser uno de ellos, muchas gracias.

Claro que eso no pareció ganarle muchos puntos con el entrenador, ni con nadie más en realidad. Mientras que el hombre estaba más que satisfecho y contento con el rendimiento de Jay ─miraba al muchacho como si se tratara del mejor descubrimiento que hubiera hecho en toda su vida─ a él le dedicó una mirada que… bueno, en realidad prefería no catalogarla.

—Tal vez el tenis te vaya bien —había dicho.

Y Jay, por supuesto, no puedo evitar soltarse a carcajadas. A él le encantaba molestar a Carlos por muchas razones, pero una en especial: su expresión. El chico era como un libro abierto, y todo lo que llegaba a sentir se notaba en su rostro. Ese momento no fue una excepción, y todo en él gritaba «herido en el orgullo». Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó al instante con la intervención del príncipe Ben.

—Yo lo apoyaré —dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico De Vil como si quisiera hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

Cuando Carlos se giró a verlo sorprendido, y Ben le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora, Jay frunció el ceño, sin ninguna razón aparente, tan sólo había decidido que ese chico no le agradaba, lo que no era sorpresa dado que nadie en ese lugar le caía bien. Entonces el entrenador indicó que siguieran entrenando, y todo el mundo retomó sus lugares.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Ben —dijo Carlos, mientras caminaba al lado del príncipe de nuevo hacia el campo.

—No es ningún problema, en realidad. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que nos conozcamos mejor, también. Será divertido.

—Yo no le veo el lado divertido —comentó frunciendo los labios mientras se sobaba el brazo en el que sostenía su escudo, ése que Jay le había pisado al saltar sobre él.

—No es tan malo, una vez que te acostumbras. De hecho, creo que serías un buen jugador, sólo hay que encontrar tu punto fuerte.

—No estoy seguro de tener uno.

—Bueno, lo averiguaremos —declaró Ben, aún sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Carlos no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de esa forma, que expresaba interés y preocupación por él sin esperar nada a cambio. Porque no creía que Ben pudiera beneficiarse de ayudarlo a entrenar, más bien sería una pérdida de tiempo para él. Y aun así, el chico lo haría, se ofrecía a ayudarlo con amabilidad, sólo por hacerlo. Su sonrisa era, en cierta forma, tranquilizadora, y también destilaba un poco de seguridad, pero no en sí mismo, como la arrogancia, sino en la causa. Era una seguridad dirigida hacia él. Y Carlos sonrió también, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, un gesto leve pero sincero que no solía dedicarle a muchas personas.

—¡Vamos chicos, no tenemos todo el día! —exclamó el entrenador, apurándolos.

El resto del entrenamiento Ben se mantuvo cerca de él en todo momento, dándole algunos consejos o indicaciones, explicándole un poco más acerca del juego y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie cada vez que alguien lo derribaba. Jay, por el contrario, parecía estar aún más agresivo que al principio, sin alguna razón aparente.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Al día siguiente después de clases y justo como había acordado con Ben, Carlos se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiar su ropa por una que fuera más apropiada para el ejercicio físico, y una vez listo se fue al campo a encontrarse con su… ¿entrenador personal? Bueno, lo que sea que fuera. El chico ya estaba ahí, por supuesto, y lo recibió con esa sonrisa amigable que parecía no querer borrarse de su rostro. En serio, ¿acaso no le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír?

Después de pasar unos minutos calentando, Ben le indicó que harían unas pequeñas pruebas para saber qué era lo que más se le dificultaba y lo que, por el contrario, podría hacer mejor. El príncipe tenía una tabla en manos ─que habría sacado de quién sabría dónde, pues Carlos estaba seguro de que un momento atrás no la llevaba─, un silbato colgado del cuello, y un cronómetro. Carlos no sabía si de verdad necesitaba todo eso, o si sólo quería verse un poco más como el entrenador, pero decidió mejor no comentarle nada, el chico le estaba ayudando después de todo, lo menos que podía hacer era guardarse sus comentarios sarcásticos.

—Bien, haremos una prueba de velocidad.

Ben le indicó dónde colocarse en posición, mientras que él se alejaba trotando unos cuantos metros. Lo observó escribir alguna cosa en su tabla y después tomar el cronómetro.

—Muy bien, Carlos. Correrás un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió. Perfecto, era sólo correr, podía hacer eso. Pero antes de que Ben hiciera su señal, un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado, estridente y fuerte, se hizo presente detrás de él, así que giró el rostro para ver de dónde provenía. Y entonces lo vio. Una bola de pelo café corriendo hacia él.

Colmillos. Garras. Sangre. _Asesino_.

Echó a correr, huyendo de esa criatura que desde pequeño le habían enseñado a temer, gritando suplicas para que lo dejara tranquilo y perdonara su insignificante vida. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se había metido entre los árboles y subido al tronco de uno de ellos, mientras que el endemoniado cachorro se quedó en el suelo, como esperando a que bajara.

Entonces llegó Ben, como caído del cielo, y lo salvó de esa criatura asesina que quería clavarle los colmillos en el cuello. Aunque en lugar de llevárselo lejos, el príncipe, después de escuchar su descripción del cachorro y la razón por la que había salido corriendo, lo miró con una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Nunca habías visto un perro antes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó, como si fuera una respuesta obvia. En cierta forma lo era, porque no había perros en la Isla.

—Chico, éste es Carlos. Carlos, él es Chico, nos acompaña siempre.

Y, de un momento a otro y con tan sólo unas palabras de presentación, Ben había cambiado su perspectiva hacia el cachorro. Bajó del árbol y se acercó al perro, un poco titubeante. Pero el cachorrito ni siquiera le ladró, sólo esperó a que se acercara. Le acarició la cabeza, y sonrió al ver que no le mordía la mano, ni le gruñía amenazante, ni nada parecido—. Eres un buen chico. —Entonces Ben dejó que lo cargara, y él no podía creer que de verdad estaba llevando a un perro en brazos. El animal estaba tan cerca de su cuello que podría acabar con él en un segundo, pero en lugar de intentar clavarle los dientes, tan sólo lamió su mejilla, como con cariño.

Ben se fue poco después, dejándolo solo con el cachorro para que se _conocieran mejor._ Carlos se quedó bastante tiempo ahí, rascándole la barriga y haciéndole mimos, con una sonrisa que casi parecía pintada en su rostro porque no disminuía ni un poco. Se sentía tan extrañamente bien estar ahí, con el pelaje del cachorro entre sus dedos, y ni siquiera tenía lógica, pero él disfrutaba de ello. No podía creer que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande tan sólo en la compañía de un perro, algo que en la Isla jamás habría sido posible.

Tal vez, Auradon no era tan malo después de todo.

 ** _o~o_**

Jay, que iba pasando por el campo, alcanzó a ver cómo Carlos corría despavorido siendo perseguido por un pequeño perrito, mientras que el príncipe Ben los perseguía a los dos, hasta que se perdieron en medio de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Sonrió con un poco de malicia, pensando en que Carlos se lo tenía merecido por estar _confraternizando con el enemigo._ Quizá después de ese susto al encontrarse de frente con su peor miedo, el chico De Vil entendería que no debía acercarse demasiado a los habitantes de ese lugar, que a fin de cuentas, estaban ahí para buscar la manera de arruinarles la vida a todos.

Se alejó del lugar, de un considerable mejor humor que el que había llevado durante todo el día, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que el príncipe Ben salió de entre los árboles, sonriendo con simpatía, sin la compañía del cachorro ni de Carlos. Más tarde, cuando su compañero llegara a su habitación, se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, si quieren dar alguna opinión, crítica o sugerencia, pueden hacerlo dejando un review. Nos vemos la próxima~

Misa-chan


	3. Cuidado con lo que piensas

¡Hola de nuevo, chicos!

Paso a dejarles el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, me hacen muy feliz ^-^. Espero que este capítulo también les guste.

* * *

[ **Capítulo 3 ─ Cuidado con lo que piensas** ]

Los entrenamientos con Ben eran, hasta cierto punto, entretenidos. Sobre todo desde que Chico los acompañaba, y se quedaba jugueteando y dando vueltas por ahí, saltando y ladrando con entusiasmo, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro sin parar. A Carlos todavía le parecía algo increíble la manera en que el pequeño can parecía haberse encariñado con él; no protestaba a ninguna de sus caricias o movimientos, se dejaba cargar en cualquier momento, llamaba su atención para que jugara con él y siempre se quedaba cerca, incluso lo seguía a todos lados sin necesidad de llamarlo. Era casi como si llevara todo ese tiempo esperando encontrar un dueño, y hubiera decidido en un segundo que Carlos era el indicado para el puesto.

De hecho, en ese mismo momento se encontraban en el campo, dentro de la zona de riesgo, y mientras que Carlos intentaba con todos los movimientos posibles esquivar las pelotas que Ben disparaba hacia él, el perrito saltaba de un lado a otro, tratando de atraparlas en el aire. El príncipe no podía negar que era una imagen digna de admirar.

—Muy bien, Carlos, eso es todo.

El chico De Vil suspiró y se dejó caer con la espalda sobre el césped, respirando con agitación y cansancio, mientras que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban y se sacudían levemente por el esfuerzo físico. Casi de inmediato Chico se acercó a él y comenzó a repartir lamidas por su rostro. Sonrió y levantó el brazo lo suficiente para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

Ben se bajó de la pequeña plataforma desde donde disparaba, apuntó algunas notas en su tabla y se acercó al chico tumbado en el suelo, con una suave sonrisa instalada en los labios—. Eso estuvo muy bien, Carlos, esquivaste la mayoría de los tiros, eres muy bueno para moverte.

—Bueno… me gusta bailar… —comentó, jadeando un poco.

—Seguro que sí. —Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y le tendió una mano.

Carlos, después de un momento de vacilación, la tomó, aceptando su ayuda para ponerse de pie. Todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tantas atenciones hacia su persona, a pesar de que Ben hacía cosas como esa todo el tiempo. En la Isla, si él hubiera aceptado la mano de alguien, seguro lo habrían arrojado al suelo de nuevo. O a algún lugar peor.

—Entonces, eres bueno corriendo y esquivando. Sólo te hace falta algo de fuerza, y mejorar un poco tu puntería. Pero, fuera de eso, sólo es cuestión de que te acostumbres al ritmo del juego. Dices que te gusta bailar, ¿no? Bueno, no es tan diferente.

—Puesto que bailando no corro el riesgo de que me tacleen, yo diría que sí lo es.

Ben rió por lo bajo y le palmeó la espalda un par de veces—. Bueno, no pueden taclearte si no te alcanzan, ¿cierto? Trabajaremos en eso.

Carlos hizo un asentimiento y entonces ambos se dedicaron a juntar todas las pelotas y demás cosas que habían utilizado durante el entrenamiento. Incluso Chico les ayudó, llevándole en su hocico una pelota a la vez. El perrito parecía más que contento cada vez que acariciaba su cabeza en señal de gratitud.

Para cuando terminaron de colocar todo en su lugar, Carlos estaba exhausto, más de lo que había estado al finalizar el entrenamiento. Se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde tomaron una rápida ducha para refrescar sus cansados cuerpos. Casi pudo haberse quedado ahí metido por el resto del día, con el agua fría y el jabón mezclados corriendo por su piel, llevándose los restos de polvo y sudor y dejando una agradable sensación de entumecimiento. Pero, contrario a sus deseos, no se quedó demasiado tiempo; se estaba haciendo tarde y él aún tenía tarea que hacer antes de poder arrojarse a su cama a descansar.

Así pues, una vez estuvieron vestidos de nuevo y tomaron sus cosas, ambos se encaminaron de regreso al edificio de dormitorios, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera; acerca de qué harían en el próximo entrenamiento, o del partido que se acercaba. Incluso Ben le preguntó qué cosas le gustaba hacer, además de bailar.

—Bueno, no lo sé, en la Isla no hay muchas oportunidades para descubrir pasatiempos —contestó él, sin mucho interés en el tema.

Ben no volvió a comentar nada al respecto, y en seguida eligió algo más sobre lo que pudieran conversar. Mientras tanto, Chico los seguía un par de pasos por detrás, agitando la cola de un lado a otro y caminando con entusiasmo, casi como si estuviera avanzando a pequeños brincos. Después de despedirse al llegar al punto en que los muchachos debían separarse para ir cada uno a su propia habitación, Carlos siguió caminando por los pasillos del edificio en silencio, medio perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora no podía sacarse aquella pregunta de la cabeza. ¿Qué cosas le gustaba hacer?

Desde luego en la Isla no hacían mucho más que meterse en problemas ─cosa que había evitado intencionalmente comentarle a Ben, dado que ellos estaban tratando de mantener un perfil de maldad bajo por el momento─ y claro que eso era divertido, sobre todo porque nadie ahí se atrevía a reclamarles por nada, pero… justo ahora, Carlos ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera algo que _le gustara hacer._ Es decir, estaba acostumbrado a ello porque lo había hecho toda su vida, pero tal vez ─y sólo tal vez─ fuera a su vez por no conocer algo diferente. Por supuesto, sabía que no le gustaba ayudar a su madre con sus c _osas de mujeres_ (sobre todo si estas tenían cualquier cosa que ver con pies, ¡Iugh!), y más allá de esas dos cosas, bailar era lo único otro que había hecho antes de salir de la Isla. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación Chico corrió en el interior directo a su cama, a la que subió de un salto, dando vueltas en una de las esquinas inferiores antes de echarse ahí y acomodar la cabeza sobre sus patas. Ya había comprendido que el perro apoyaba su opinión de que su cama era demasiado cómoda. Con una suave sonrisa terminó por entrar en el cuarto y cerró tras de sí.

—¿Dónde estabas? —masculló Jay, recostado contra el respaldo de su propia cama, sin siquiera molestarse en dejar de leer la revista deportiva que llevaba en manos.

—Con Ben, ya sabes, entrenando —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó su mochila junto a la cama y se dejó caer en el borde.

Su compañero bufó—. Claro, seguro que sí —siseó entre dientes.

Carlos frunció el ceño, confundido.

Si lo pensaba bien, ellos no llevaban ni una semana desde que habían llegado al internado, pero Jay parecía odiar el lugar cada vez más. Traía encima un humor de los mil demonios que no parecía querer bajársele con nada, y él no terminaba de comprender por qué. Es decir, sí, el lugar era completamente diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, todo lo contrario en realidad, pero aun así, y al menos a su parecer, Auradon no era tan malo…

Recordaba también lo que había pasado en su tercer día ahí. Ya en la tarde, después de pasar un buen rato jugueteando con Chico en medio de los árboles, decidió que era hora de regresar al dormitorio. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente dejar al perro para que regresara a donde sea que fuera el lugar del que salió, simplemente lo llevó en brazos consigo. El cachorro tampoco se quejó, lo que tomó como una buena señal.

Cuando llegó a su habitación ni siquiera le prestó atención a Jay ─quien había estado jugando algún videojuego hasta el momento─ y fue directo a su cama, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animal con suavidad y acomodándose con él sobre su regazo. Fue después de un rato de seguir haciéndole mimos, que tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observado con fijación. Levantó el rostro, y entonces notó la mirada desconcertada del chico con el que compartía habitación, quien lo veía con los ojos y la boca un tanto abierta, incrédulo. Incluso había dejado su juego de lado.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, removiéndose en su lugar con incomodidad.

—T-tú… pe-pero si yo vi… ¡¿Acaso no le tenías pavor a los perros?! —exclamó Jay, sin terminar de comprender la situación pues tan sólo un par de horas atrás había presenciado al chico gritando y corriendo por su vida, siendo perseguido por ese mismo cachorro.

Carlos sonrió—. Pero Chico no me hará ningún daño, ¿verdad que no, amiguito? —preguntó con una voz suave, frotando el lomo del animal. Y como si este comprendiera lo que estaba pasando soltó un ladrido entusiasta.

Y Jay no podía estar más confundido que en ése momento—. ¿Cómo diablos fue que cambiaste de parecer tan pronto?

—Bueno, supongo que fue gracias a Ben. Me ayudó a ver que algunas cosas no siempre son como nosotros pensamos —contestó, sin prestar demasiada atención.

Por alguna razón que estaba fuera de la comprensión del chico De Vil, Jay soltó un gruñido, dejó los controles del videojuego sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Desde entonces, el humor del chico árabe no había hecho más que empeorar. Y no podía negar que estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Porque, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a creer, Jay no solía ser así de gruñón y malhumorado. Quizá un poco brusco a veces, pero sólo eso.

—Jay, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que sucede contigo?

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó el otro, dando vuelta a la página de la revista.

—Me refiero a que has estado de malhumor desde hace días, y no parece que se te baje con nada.

Entonces Jay arrojó bruscamente la revista sobre la cama, lo que provocó alguna clase de estruendo al haber cortado el aire con tanta fuerza, y se puso de pie de un salto, observando a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que estoy de malhumor, ¡mira dónde estamos metidos, maldición! Éste lugar es ridículo y nosotros no estamos un paso más cerca de robar la varita y largarnos de aquí. Aunque eso no parece ser un problema para ti, ¿o sí?

Carlos tragó saliva. No le gustaba mucho el tono acusador que había captado en las palabras del chico. Peor aún era que quizá tuviera un poco de razón.

—E-eso… eso no es cierto —titubeó, sin saber qué podía decir en su defensa.

—¿Ah, no? Te la has pasado todo este tiempo haciéndote amigo de ese estúpido príncipe —replicó Jay, casi como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras fuera de su boca.

Carlos desvió la mirada, nervioso. Se sentía acorralado, sin siquiera estar seguro de porqué, pero la pesada mirada de Jay sobre él era como tener un taladro intentando abrirse paso por su cráneo—. Y-yo sólo… Ben es amable, es cortés y atento por naturaleza, y no estoy acostumbrado a eso. Pero me agrada. Sólo pensé que, por una vez en la vida, se sentía bien el que alguien se portara de esa forma conmigo, que se preocupara por mí o quisiera ayudarme. Porque, quizá… quizá no sea tan malo…

—¡Ya basta!

Dio un respingo y levantó la mirada hacia el otro, desconcertado. Era la primera vez desde que se conocieron, que Jay le gritaba de esa forma tan colérica, como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

El chico lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a levantarse de un jalón, y entonces, notando su ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada, Carlos pensó que ahora sí estaba metido en problemas. Había hecho enojar a Jay.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Ya que están aquí pueden pasarse a dejar un review, que no les va a costar más de unos minutitos y pueden ser de mucha ayuda. ¡Nos vemos la próxima! Cuídense mucho, besos.

Misa-chan


End file.
